Soul Mates
by Naz927
Summary: My first FanFiction story about Cloud and everyone else but mostly about him and Aeris. Its post Meteor and Cloud is misreble without Aeris...Sorry its been taking so long to update. R for language and sexuailty. PLZ R&R!
1. Chapter I

ï»¿Soul Mates - A story by Naz927  
  
Legal Disclaimer: I do not own any parts of Final Fantasy VII and I am writing this story because I feel I must.  
  
- Soul Mates -  
  
Chapter I.  
  
Cloud Strife awoke in his home in Costa Del Sol feeling like he had always felt since it had been over. He felt empty, sad, alone and hung over. He missed her more than anything. Words couldn't describe his pain. He didn't realize it when she was taken from him how much he would miss her. Now that Cloud was fee from it all he wanted more than anything than to just be with her. With Aeris.  
  
Cloud rolled over and an empty bottle of hard liquor pierced his side.  
  
"Fuck." mumbled the liquor-stained voice. Cloud took the bottle and threw it against the wall. He was still very drunk and had been drinking ever since Meteor was demolished by the Lifestream and Holy. "Why?!" "You fuugging sun ov a bitch WHY?! "WHY?!!!" "Se..Sephiroth...SEPHIROTH!!!!!" "I hope you are burning in hell for what you did to her!" He breaks down and begins to cry. "I loved you Aer...LOVE you Aeris. More than anyone. Why did you do it? I could have protected you!" He gets up and walks outside. The moonlight hit him instantly. It was beutiful at nite here. His mako filled eyes gazed at the moon, first with rage, then anger, then tears. He stumbled back inside and went back to sleep.  
  
"RIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNG!!! RING RING RING!!!!!!"""""""" the soud of the phone unpleasantly awoke Cloud from his drunken slumber.  
  
"Jesus, what do they want from me now?" said his dry lips. "Hello."  
  
"Yo Cloud, its Barret. Do you care if me and Cid stay at your place tonite? Were coming down to Costa Del Sol and was wunderin'?"   
  
"...Yea." sighed Cloud. "Sure."  
  
"Cool man, haven't seen ya in a week! Everyones been gettin together lately, why havent ya met us at all?" asked Barret.  
  
"I dunno, I guess I'm just not up to it."  
  
"Well, your gunna' cut all that bullshit off startin' today. Me and the man will be there soon. You better not be drunk either!" shouted Barret before he hung up.  
  
"Fuck you, fuckin' Shaft Mr. T wannabe."  
  
With that Cloud got out of his bed, put on his same blue shirt he always wore and went down to the liquor store.  
  
"Yea, gimme a bottle of Jack, Bacardi and a case of Budweiser." said Cloud.  
  
"Sure thing Mr. Strife, you seeing people tonight?"  
  
"Kind of."  
  
"Here you go sir." said the clerk.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Cloud went back home and started on that bottle of Jack. Within fifty-eight minutes it was gone and he was completely plastered. Cloud thought he heard the sound of the Highwind outside and attempted to walk outside.  
  
"THUMP"  
  
"God...DAMIT!!" screamed Cloud. He picked himself off the floor and went outside. To his dismay he could see the Highwind off in the distance. "Already here. Jeez. Well better get this over with." He sat back down at the table and before he had a choice she dominated his mind. Aeris. It had been only two months after Meteor was destroyed and the first couple weeks Cloud tried to cantain himself. She was all he could think about and he just couldn't take it anymore and atrted drinking. At least he could deal with the thoughts of her when he was drunk. When he was sober he almost went insane thinking about her.   
  
"KNOCK KONCK!!" They were here.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Author's comments:  
  
This chapter is to show how misreble Cloud is and how he deals with his loss. I want the reader and myself to believe how bad Cloud has actually gotten. Well don't worry, chapter two is all about Cloud's day with Barret and Cid. Which will be intersting...OH and PLEASE PLEASE review so far. I want this to be a serious story and I am entirely open for criticism. 


	2. Chapter II

Soul Mates - A story by Naz927  
  
Legal Disclaimer: I do not own any parts of Final Fantasy VII and I am doing this story because I feel I must. :)  
  
- Soul Mates -   
  
Chapter II  
  
Cloud got up and opened the door. He saw Barret standing there in black shorts and a black muscle shirt. Cid was wearing the same old outfit.  
  
"WELL WELL WELL, look what we have here." started Cid. "So...CLOUD, are you just too cool for everybody all of a sudden? We aint fuckin seen you in forever! The hells your problem? Wait, don't answer. You look like shit. You don't smell any better either." Cid walks in.  
  
"Wut up Cloud?" asked Barret. "You doin' any better?"  
  
"Well...no. I'm not. I'm misreble Barret. I...I don't even see how I can live without her. I feel sooo connected to her. I dream about her every nite and everytime I wake up I think that she will be there in my arms...but she never is."  
  
"How much have you drank today?" Barret gleefully asked.  
  
"Just one bottle, clam down. Damn."  
  
"JESUS CHRIST!" Cid was shouting. "DA FUCK HAPPENED IN HERE? You fixin to kill ur self or sumthin? I can't even drink this MUCH! Proud of ya budd! You don't mind if I have some of your Bacardi do you? No you don't!"  
  
"I can't even begin to imagine how hard it is for you man, but believe me I've been there." said Barret. "Cloud your my freind and everyone is worried about you, especially Tifa. She has been calling but you just hang up. She was really upset one night and called my up crying over it. We all feel terrible about Aeris-"  
  
"FUCK YOU BARRET! I don't need to here you talk about her ok? OK??" screamed Cloud.  
  
"SHIT! Ur ass needs to control that temper. I won't mention her again. I'm sorry. Lets just try and enjoy the rest of the day."  
  
"Whatever, just DON'T say her name around me rite now."  
  
"I need a drink."  
  
When they went inside Cid was taking shots and smoking a cigarette. Barret sat down and opened up a Budwieser. Cloud sat down next to Cid and took another shot. He was really messed up now. Barret and Cid began talking and the memories started once again for Cloud. Memories...The nite at Gold Saucer. On the cart ride...  
  
"A DA-TE! Or haven't you ever been on one?" asked Aeris with her sweet innocent voice.  
  
They were now on the ride and Cloud was staring at her. He was so shy at this point. He had never been with a girl intimately before and he didn't know what to say. He wasn't nervous though. He couldn't take his eyes off her. She kept looking at the window and he locked onto those emerald eyes.  
  
"Cloud...I want to meet...you." said Aeris.  
  
"Huh? I'm right here!" said Cloud (what the hell is she talking about).  
  
"No, no, no...I want to...meet...you."  
  
With those words Aeris got up and sat next to him. She got closer to him and rested her head on his shoulder for the remainder of the ride. Cloud remembered it perfectly. The way her hair smelled, how soft and comforting she was. He felt complete. After the ride and the Cait Sith business Aeris followed Cloud back to his room.  
  
"Cloud..." she said.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Whats...whats wrong with me?"  
  
"Huh? I don't understand?"  
  
"Are you uncomfortable around me? Do you not like being around me? You hardly said a word out there."  
  
"No...I'm not. Aeris...I...love...y...I love...being around you. Sometimes I don't know what to say and I'm sorry if I hurt you tonite...I just..."  
  
"Its ok Cloud." she said comfortingly. "Well I guess I'm gunna go back to my room."  
  
"Wait...Aeris..."  
  
Cloud walked up to her and put his arms around her. Aeris looked into his eyes and before she knew it he started to kiss her. She met his lips tenderly and they were locked together. He kissed her more passonately then she could have imagined. Their lips seperated slowy and softly. They both walked over to the bed and Aeris took off her shoes and her red coat. Cloud sat down. Aeris began kissing him even more and he didn't hesitate to kiss her back. They laid down together locked at the mouth and she moved her head down to his chest were she rested.  
  
"I...love you Aeris."  
  
"I love you too Cloud."  
  
Cloud rubbed her back for a while and she evetually fell asleep in his arms. He pulled the blanket over the top of them and he evevtually fell asleep too. The next morning they promised not to tell anyone because Aeris felt it just wasn't a good time. Cloud was in heaven just thinkng about it...  
  
"CLOUDDDDDDDDD!!!!!!!!!!!!!! What the fuck MAN. You really went over the edge! Hey! HEY! ANYONE FUCKIN THERE!!!!"""yelled Barret.  
  
"What?!" asked Cloud. "Sorry, I zoned out. What did you want?"  
  
"Cid asked you a thousand times if you wanted to go to the beach but you at there silent as hell starin off inda space! He was gettin' pretty pissed. He said he was gunna hit you but I stoped him and said we'd meet him there. You should go, might take your mind off of Aer-THINGS, might take your mind of things."  
  
"Sure."  
  
When theygot to the beach Cid was trying to hook up with some young blonde girl.  
  
"NO WAY!! Just forget it, what the hell is your problem mister, I told you that I don't wanna swim with you!"   
  
"Come on baaaabeee," Cid was slurring.  
  
"You sound drunk, GOOD-BYE" the girl stormed off waggling her backside furiously. Cid was starring.  
  
"Ahhhhhhhh, just seein her walk like that was worth evey minute. Get 'em next time. What happened back there? What were you doin'? OHHHHH....I know, Aeris right? Yea she was jus too cute. I'm sorry man, really." Cid put his arm on Cloud's shoulder.  
  
"Cid...take your fucking arm off me before I pull it out of its socket. You hear me mother fucker?!"  
  
"Clouuuud..."said Barret. "Easy now."  
  
"You need to chill man. I loved Aeris too, fuck we all did, you know that-" said Cid.  
  
"GOD DAMNIT! SHUT THE FUCK UP!!!!!!!!!!!" Screamed Cloud. With those words Cloud punched Cid square in the nose as hard as he could. Cid fell down and blood ran all over his face. Cloud jumped on him but before he could do anymore damamge Barret intervened and pulled Cloud off of him.  
  
"SHIT Cloud. You really fucked him up!" Barret said.  
  
Cid sat up. "You stupid son of a bich." He tackled Cloud and began hitting him in the face. "Mother FUCKER, you broke my damn nose kid! No body does that to Cid Highwind!" Barret once again got involved and pulled Cid off of Cloud now. He sepearted the two but Cloud was finished. "Fuckin punk kid, if it wasn't for what your goin' thru you would be fuckin dead!" "You hear me! DEAD! DEAD!"  
  
"Whatever old man." said Cloud. Cloud went in the water while Cid went to a bathroom to clean up. Barret went with him.  
  
"He needs to just cool it Barret!" exclaimed Cid. "I mean what he fuck."  
  
"(sigh) I feel bad for him Cid. Hes all alone. That can break a man after awhile. When we get back out there, I want you to apologize to him."  
  
"APOLOGIZE????!!!! My nose may be broken!"  
  
"SHIT! Its just bleedin' fool! NOW, quit bein a pussy and come on!"  
  
They went back outside and Cloud was laying with his back against the sand and his arms folded behind his head.  
  
"I'm sorry Cloud. I know how strongly you feel about her. I'm sorry for mentioning her like that to you." Cid said.  
  
"...Its ok. I had a lot to drink and I just freak when someone else talks about her. Sorry Cid. I got an idea. Why don't we all go back to my place, get the beer and drink it all on the beach. I...wanna' hear what everyones else been up to..." lied Cloud.  
  
"Well, sounds like a plan suckas! Wait here and I'll go get it." said Barret.  
  
When Barret came back Cloud and Cid were sitting together in silence. They both looked a little pissed and he sat in between them. Barret filled Cloud in on everything that had been going on. He mostly talked about Tifa though. How her and Vincent were together now. Cloud was surprised in his mind but outside he expressed no emotion. Barret had been talking for almost thre hours and Cloud was getting tired. Cid was already snoring in the sand.  
  
"Tifa and Vincent?!" said Cloud.  
  
"Yeah, but they look good together. I'm happy for Tifa."  
  
"Yeah. Wanna head back to my house? I feel like passing out on my couch."  
  
"Sure. Fuck Cid. He don't need no bed. HA HA HA!" laughed Barret.  
  
Cloud and Barret began walking home but before they got there they heard Cid behind them.  
  
"You two bastards! Gunna leave me out in the sand!"  
  
When they got to Cloud's house Cid fell asleep on the floor and Barret went in Cloud's guest room. Cloud layed down on the couch and turned on the tv. He hoped tonite maybe he could sleep in peace and not have any nightmares...in minutes Cloud was out and immediately he was haunted once more. Haunted of that place...it was a bittersweet place beacuse it was so beutiful but it was also the last place Aeris was alive at. The City of the Ancients. Aeris is praying...she sees Cloud and smiles at him then from nowhere he comes. His long sword pierces her chest and he slowyly removes it from her. She falls to the floor...lifeless...robbed of her life from him..Cloud is stirring in his sleep...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Author's Comment: WHEW! That was a long one but I hoped people liked it for what it was. I thought this chapter was fun and I really wanted to make Cid a part of it. I also wanted to show just how crazy Cloud has become without Aeris. Cloud's nightmare about her death sets up Ch. 3 perfectly as it takes place ENTIRELY in that city...gimme ur feedback! 


	3. Chapter III

Soul Mates - A story by Naz927  
  
Legal Disclaimer: I do not own any parts of Final Fantasy VII and I am writing this story because I feel I must. :)  
  
-Soul Mates-  
  
Chapter III  
  
We are now in the forgotten City of the Ancients. In that lake where he set her body to rest...a pair of emerald green eyes suddenly open...she is cold, confused, and drenched with water. She makes her way to the surface...heart beating fast...  
  
"(breathes heavily)." She begins to cough and water comes rushing out of her mouth. "(Where am I? How...)" She thinks. She gets out of the water and sits down. Her body is very weak and she can feel it. "Am I...alive?" her sweet voice asks. Aeris got up and went inside one of the houses to escape the coldness of the air. Shivering and saoked she sits on a bed. "I can't believe this!" she exclaims. "How is this possible? Was I allowed to come back?" Aeris's mind is in a thousand places right now and she trys to go to sleep. Everything going in her mind switches to him..."...Cloud?" She thinks of him and falls asleep cold and alone on the outside but on the inside she was with Cloud and that aloowed her to sleep. The next morning Aeris wakes up. "I'm so alone...I gotta get outta here!" She feels different at this place now. The forgotten city is now a cold and lonely place to her and being here gives her an unsettling feeling. Aeris leaves the City and makes her way through the forest and into Bone Village. An older, sweat drenched man who was digging is suddenly surprised by her.  
  
"Well hey there good-lookin'! What brings you to a place like this?"  
  
"Um...hello..." says Aeris.  
  
He notices that her clothes are a little wet and theres a hole through her dress that reveals some of her stomach. "You allright miss?"  
  
"...Yea...I'm fine, I'm just a little confused. Would you mind telling me what happened.?" she asks.  
  
"Oh you mean about that Meteor and such. Well a huge Meteor was hovering over Midgar and-"   
  
Aeris interuptted him. "Oh no, I know that but did anything get destroyed? Is the Planet alright?" she asks.  
  
"Huh? Uh...yea I think the planets alright. Its still here and were still here so whats to worry!" he smiles at her.  
  
Aeris smiles back at him. "Yea, your right! Hey I was wondering if I could ask you a question?"  
  
"Shoot."  
  
"Well...um...I was...looking for a freind of mine in those woods and maybe you have seen him? He is taller than me, has spikey blonde hair, probably looked mad and had a huge sword with him. His name is Cloud."  
  
"Yea...I do remember him. Your just a little too late though. He came through here about four or five months ago before that damn Meteor was here wanting to get to some City. I told him theres nothing but a wierd forest up ahead but he didn't listen. He came back here again a little whiile after that trying to find some damn key too."  
  
"REALLY?!!!" Aeris was over joyed. "I mean...really? I wouldn't suppose you know where he is now would you?"  
  
"No mam I wouldn't. Sorry."  
  
"Its ok. Well, I'd better get going. Thank you for all your help mister."  
  
"HEY! Wait there miss. How are you gunna' find him?"  
  
"I dont know. But I have to."  
  
"Well...where are you gunna' go?"  
  
"I guess Midgar. Maybe I can find him there."  
  
"How you gunna' get there? You got a ship?"  
  
"Well...no."  
  
"...HELL, I'll help ya look for him. I have a ship that can get you o Midgar in 3 hours!"  
  
"Are you serious? You will help me?" She asks.  
  
"I aint got nuttin else to do here. All my employees left me and you seem like you could use a lil help."  
  
Aeris runs up to him and hugs him. "Oh thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, THANK YOU!"   
  
The man blushes. "No problem. Hey whats your name?"  
  
"Aeris."  
  
"Wow, your names almost as beutiful as you are! Well we better get going if you wanna' make it there before nightfall."  
  
"Of course, and what is your name?"  
  
"Wallace."  
  
"Thank you so much for helping me Wallace!"  
  
"Your welcome. Well lets go!"  
  
They went and got on Wallace's boat. It was an aging boat but it still could pull it off. On the way Wallace told Aeris about his life and how he ended up alone. He once lived in a place called Corel Village and had a family...he escaped when the ShinRa killed most of its inhabitants and fled to this remote village and ended up working there. Digging. He worked there for so long that when the owner of the organization passed away he made Wallace the boss. After Metoer, his three employees said that they just did't wanna' spend the rest of their lives working here and that Meteor being destroyed was a wake up call for them. That was only a month ago and Wallacel hated to see people get seperated from their loved ones (as it had happend to him when his wife and family were murdered by ShinRa). He could tell that Cloud was just more than a freind to Aeris and would be over-joyed if he saw them two together. After about a three-hour ride on Wallace's boat they had reached the continent where Midgar stood. There it was. Still standing but a shade of its former self. The tower of ShinRa headquarters was in ruin and was leaning over. Aeris asked if there was anybody there and he said people still lived there. They docked the boat and began the walk towards Midgar. Within fifteen minutes Aeris had reached her former home and hoped that she could find Cloud there...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Author's Comment: I know I said in the last chapter that Chapter 3 would take place entirely in the City of the Ancients but because I wanted to get Aeris moving and looking for Cloud there was no reason to keep her there for an entire chapter. I also wanted to make her search more realistic in that there is no way she can get to Midgar by just walking. I felt I needed a new chracter not seen in the game but with a familair background to help Aeris in her search. Well tell me what you guys think! The next chapter will be about Aeris's search for Cloud in Midgar and will feature the day after Barret and Cid visited Cloud. Please R&R! 


	4. Chapter IV

Soul Mates - A story by Naz927  
  
Legal Disclaimer: You should get it by now!  
  
- Soul Mates -  
  
Chapter IV  
  
Cloud awoke after everyone else and Barret and Cid were eating breakfeast. His nightmare really made him feel terrible. That image of Sephiroth standing over her with his sword driven through her made his stomach feel empty. He tried not to think about it but he couldn't help it.  
  
"Hey, I'm gunna' go get a bottle, anyone else want something?" he asked.  
  
"Yea, get me a pack of cigarett-"  
  
"CLOUD?! Da hell's wrong wit you? You know what ur becomin'? A damn fool. Wheres the Cloud that killed Sephiroth with us? Wheres the Cloud that fought for the planet and for her, gone?" Barret was yelling and was right in Cloud's face.  
  
Cloud had that cold and uncaring look in his eyes as he was looking at Barret straight in the eyes. "...He died with her." With those words Cloud was making for the door.  
  
"Don't gimme that morbid bullshit Cloud."  
  
Cloud walked out and slammed the door. "(Why the hell can't he just leave me alone?)." thought Cloud.  
  
"Barret, hes young, hes still full of life, he just needs time. He will get over her in time." said Cid.  
  
"Yea...I thought that too, but DAMN. He must have really loved Aeris. You jus mention her name and he fuckin flips! I hope he gets over it...hes getting dangerous and hes gunna' fuck up one day and so something he regrets."  
  
"Not if I'm there to stop him. I won't let him fuck up his life anymore."  
  
Barret started smiling and laughing.  
  
"What the hell is so funny Barret?" asked Cid.  
  
"You remember about a month and a half after Meteor was destroyed when Cloud was drunk and Cait Sith said somethin' bout Aeris. I think he said, 'well I guess Cait Sith #1's fortune was wrong about you two, maybe you two won't have a bright future together.' I know that was just some scum still controlling that stupid thing but DAMN it was funny!"  
  
"Hell yea it was. He left the room and came back with that damn Ultima sword thing and fuckin' slashed the shit out that damn thing!" said Cid. They both started laughing uncontrollibly.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Well, here we are Aeris." Wallace said.  
  
"Wow, I can't believe most of it is still here. I used to live in Sector 5. I just wanna' check a couple places."  
  
"Whatever ya want Aeris, I'll go with you though. I heard stories that some people here went insane after Meteor. Prolly not a safe place for a youg girl, if it ever was."   
  
"Thanks again Wallace." said Aeris.  
  
"Don't mention it."  
  
Much to Aeris's surprise there were still many people in Sector 5 and she was curious about her house. "I just wanna' go to my house to check for him real quick." All of the houses just before Aeris's were still there and people were still there. Most of them were huddled in seperate groups talking and drinking. She decided it would be better to just keep to themselves rather than asking around. "(I doubt that he would be here but I just can't think of any other place)." thought Aeris. Aeris was still very much getting used to being alive again and her mind was not fully all back yet. She just remembered bits and pieces of the Lifestream and what had happened to her and her first instinct was to return home. Her home was a much different place now. Aeris looked in horror as she saw what it had become. All of her flowers were dead, there were strange people where the garden had used to be and people were coming in and out of the house. There were also women everywhere.  
  
  
  
"Oh my god...I can't believe this!" she said.  
  
"Uh...Aeris..do you know whats going on here?"  
  
It was very simple to see what Aeris's little cozy house had become. Men were going inside to pay for sex. A man came outside and stared down at Aeris. She didn't recognize him at first but when he got closer she did. It was one of Don Corneo's henchmen. He was wearing black leather pants and had no shirt on to reveal his many tattoos. He was also wearing a large golden chain and had lots of jewelry on. She couldn't remember his name for the life of her but she did know that they had to get out of there...and quick.  
  
"Wallace we should definately leave." Aeris and Wallace began walking away but before they got anywhere Sheik, one of Don Corneo's must ruthless and disgusting henchmen grabbed Aeris's backside.  
  
"Hey there honey, don't you remember me?" His eyes were bloodshot from being stoned and drunk. God knew how many drugs he was on.  
  
"HEY! I sware on my family if you give us any trouble at all I won't hesitate one damn second to shoot your ass." Wallace stood in front of Aeris so Shiek couldn't touch her and pulled out a silver magnum from the inside pocket on his heavy coat. It was pointing right in Shiek's ugly face. "Now me and her just want to leave, wether or not we do that peacefully is up to you."  
  
"Heeeeeyy man, you got it all wrong. Me and this bitch here used to be together!" Shiek said.  
  
"(ugh)." Aeris thought in her mind. She was frightened and didn't want to draw any attention to herself by making any remarks. She only wished Could were here so she could tell him how much of a cowardly and sickening human being he was right before Cloud pummelled him.  
  
"You remember right baby? Yeeeeeaaaa boy, shes a wild one!" he had a smirk on his face and leaned over and blew Aeris a kiss. Wallace began backing up and so did Aeris. He had the barrel of his gun fixed right on Shieks face. At first Shiek let them go but before they were completely gone he pulled out a knife and began running towards them. Wallace turned around before he caught up to them and shot him square in the foot. Shiek fell down screaming in agony. Wallace knew he was a junkie and he didn't want to kill the man. If junkies are hopped up really bad it can be difficult for them to feel pain so he decided to shoot him in the least expected place possible and it was worth it. "You stupid FUCK! Just wait bitch, just wait 'till I see your little cunt-ass again. I'm gunna' tear you up so god damn hard bitch. JUST WAIT!"  
  
"Don't listen to him Aeris, lets just keep going." Wallace said.  
  
"I know, I'm alright I just wanna' get out of Midgar. I was stupid to come back here and I'm sorry for having you come with me."  
  
"Don't gimme that Aeris, I wanted to come with you and I won't leave ya until we find him."  
  
"Thank you again Wallace, you don't know how happy this makes me. Really, thank you." The two left Midgar even though Aeris had intentions of returning to her church. She knew they had overstayed their welcome and just wanted to leave. They were walking towards the exit and back to the boat.  
  
"Ya' know its funny." Aeris said.  
  
Wallace looked at her confused. "What is?"  
  
"Now that ShinRa is gone Midgar has become even more dangerous. I always thought that when they would be gone Midgar could somehow be peaceful."  
  
"Midgar was always a terrible place and always will be. I pray for those people's souls there, I really do." Wallace said. Aeris should have known that he was right. Midgar was always a wound on the planet and it always would be. Her mind was still of in a thousand directions and all she wanted to do was find him. "Well, where to now?"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Cloud returned from the liquor store with a bottle and a pack of cigarettes for Cid. Cid and Cloud went to the living room and watched tv and took shots together. Barret's PHS phone suddenly rang.  
  
"Yo, dis Barret."  
  
"Hey Barret!" It was Tifa.  
  
"Tifaaa! How are ya'?"  
  
"Good, me and Vincent just got back from Gold Saucer! Did you get to Cloud's all right?"  
  
"Yea, just fine. You two have fun? I bet ya did!" laughed Barret.  
  
"Baaareeeeet! Yes we did, but I didn't call you to talk about that, I called because I wanna' know how Cloud's doing."  
  
Silence.  
  
"WEEEELLL?" said Tifa.  
  
"Well, hes doing...better."  
  
"Is he there now?" asked Tifa.  
  
"Uh..." Barret looked in the living room and Cloud and Cid killed the bottle. Cloud was now smoking a cigarette and him and Cid were playing a game of cards. "No Tifa, him and Cid just stepped out."  
  
"Oh, ok, well I-"  
  
"HEY! Barret, who the fuck is that!" yelled Cid.  
  
Barret covered the phone with his hand. "God damn Cid, don't you ever keep your fucking mouth shut?" Barret shouted.  
  
"HEY FUCK YOU MOTHERFUCKER!" Cid replied.  
  
"EVERYONE SHUT THE HELL UP!" Cloud jumped in now. "Were tryin' to play some cards here!"  
  
Barret could tell Cloud was out of it. He wouldn't normally play cards or smoke a cigarette (which Cid had now talked him into doing) and was trying to think about someting else besides Aeris.  
  
Barret was back on the phone. "Was that Cid I heard? I thought I heard Cloud too! Barret I know hes there now, lemme talk to him please!" said Tifa.  
  
"(sigh) Ok Tifa, but don't say I didn't warn ya." Barret walked over to Cloud and handed him the phone.  
  
"What?" said Cloud.  
  
"Its Tifa Cloud, she wants to talk to yer ass!" said Barret.  
  
"Fine." He gave Barret an evil look. "Hey Tifa!" Cloud tried to sound cheerful.  
  
"...Cloud?" she said.  
  
"Yea, whats up?"  
  
"Why haven't you been answering when I call? I relaly wanna' see you."  
  
"I've been busy Tifa."  
  
"Busy? And how have you been busy Cloud? WHAT have you been doing thats been keeping you so busy?" Tifa said with a smart-alic tone.  
  
"(What a...BITCH!)." Cloud thought. Cid was looking at Cloud and smiling, he wanted Cloud to tell her off.  
  
"Don't provoke him Cid." said Barret.  
  
"What? I aint doin' anything." he laughed.  
  
Cloud looked at Cid and almost smiled. "Well Tifa...*hiccup* I've been busy getting drunk every day and I turned my ringer off for a while. I didn't know you had such an important thing to tell me!" Cloud said in his own smart-alic tone. Tifa was angry now.  
  
"Well thats just great Cloud! Is Cid getting drunk with you? I hope you two have one hell of a time getting wasted together!"  
  
"We are! Hey, maybe Vincent can come down and join us. He could probably USE some loosening up after being with you!" said Cloud. Cid was laughing and Barret pulled him off to the side.  
  
"What the hell are you doing giving him a cigarette?" asked Barret. "I thought you said you weren't gunna let him screw up his life anymore!"  
  
"Well...SHIT, they help me when I'm pissed so I thought he could use one." They both looked at Cloud who was cradleling the phone with his shoulder, smoking a cigarette and looking at his cards.  
  
"I can't believe I EVER HAD ANY FEELINGS FOR YOU AT ALL!" Tifa screamed so loud Barret and Cid could hear her perfectly. "You know what Cloud! I just wish Aeris were here so she could tell you how much of an asshole you have become!"  
  
"HEY, HEY! You watch what yur saying now! Good-bye Tifa!"  
  
"Don't you fucking hang up on me you-" CLICK.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Author's notes:  
  
Well that does it for Ch.4! I really had a lot of fun writing this one! With ch.3 it took an unexpected turn with the chracter of Wallace but I think this chapter shows that he is becoming a strong and good chracter for Aeris as she sort of shes him as a father-type figure. There is a reason behind Wallace as you will see in the later Chapters. This took me forever to write but I absolutely loved every second of it as this is my favorite chaper so far. I wanted to some bumps in the road with Aeris and I want the reader to feel that she is just not gunna' find Cloud automatically. Also I want to stress to the reader that Aeris's mind is very torn up right now. She doesn't fully remember her experince in the Lifestream and has no idea how she is alive again, BUT don't worry, all will be explained in the later chapters. I hope you guys liked the stuff with Cloud and Tifa. I know I did. Anyway, I am going to take a break for a little while and probably won't write Chapter 5 until late tonight because I don't yet have any ideas. I might make it all bout Aeris or all about Cloud or split the two up like this one. PLEASE, AS MANY PPL AS POSSIBLE take the time as fellow author's to read my story and tell me what you think because this is what I am writing this story for, to get fellow fans to give me an honest and well-thought out opinion on my story! Thanx- Naz 


	5. Chapter V

Soul Mates - A story by Naz927  
  
Legal Disclaimer: Yadda Yadda Yadda...  
  
- Soul Mates -  
  
Chapter V  
  
As Aeris and Wallace were walking back to the ship she began to feel very weak and tired. She felt a sharp pain in her back and in her chest...she thought it was nothing and tried to fight through it. Wallace noticed she was begining to hunch over a little. "You alright?" he asked.  
  
"Yea...I'm fine." replied her soft sweet voice. "I just got a little tired."  
  
"We can rest at a town called Kalm near here if you want to." said Wallace.  
  
"No, its alright." Aeris turned her head and looked at him. "Unless you want to."  
  
"No, lets just get back to the ship."  
  
They reached the ship and almost suddenly Aeris collapsed. "Aeris! Hey...AERIS! You alright?" She didn't respond. Wallace picked her up and took her inside. He layed her down on a bed and checked her pulse. She was alive but had fainted. She must have been weak. Wallace figured he should be cautious and took her to the nearest doctor he knew which was on the same continent as Costa Del Sol. They would be there by nightfall.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Thats great Cloud. Someone needs to stick up to her. Shes been real bossy lately." Cid said.  
  
"God damn! I better call her back and tell her your just drunk." said Barret.  
  
"Why bother." Cloud said.  
  
"Fine." said Barret.  
  
Cloud sat down and started to think. For once he wasn't thinking about Aeris. He thought about what he had done since they defeated Sephiroth. Cloud hadn't done a damn thing sice then. He tried to imagine what he had become. He didn't like who he was becoming. Then she returned ot his mind...'What would Aeris think of me? How could I be with her if I was like this? I can't go on like this. I know I can't keep this up. I WON'T keep this up...for her. I will do this for her. I...I have to get better...  
  
  
  
"Barret...Cid...I'm sorry. For everything. Every single word, every single stupid thing I said and did...I'm so sorry."  
  
"Cloud...its ok." said Barret. "Believe me, I understand what you are going through. When that damn ShinRa burnt down my home town and took her away from me I was just like you. I still feel empty and lonely inside but that just made me stronger and look what we all did. ShinRa is gone and Sephiroth is dead. The planet is hurt but its not dyin' anymore. We did it. We did what Aeris wanted us to do. She knew what she had to do and-" Cloud's eyes suddenly began to burn and Barret noticed. "...and she gave up everything so everyone could survive." A single tear ran down Cloud's right eye.  
  
"WHY!? Why did HE have to kill her? Why didn't I do something? I could have saved her. She didn't have to die. I can't stop thinking about her...her hair, her face, her smile...her eyes...god those eyes. Every single second of every day shes in my mind Barret. I want to remember her but...not like this. I just wish she were her right now. I mean...look at the world we live in. We are surrounded by pretty amazing things. We are capable of wielding magic in battle but I'm not capable of protecting the one true thing that means something to me."  
  
"Cloud..." Barret was speechless. He didn't know what to say. "...man...I wish she were her too. I mean...I don' wanna bullshit you but you are completely misreble without her. Its pretty obvious and by this point I don't know what to say to you. Try and remember the good things about her and try to spend some time with everyone. Being alone just makes it worse man."  
  
"Damn, you're right Barret." laughed Cloud. "I feel like...I dunno...I really wanna' stop sounding so soft but...I feel better talking about her with you like this."  
  
"Don't worry about it man. It helps and I won't tell anyone." Barret said.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
For the first time since Aeris was gone Cloud felt better.  
  
"Hey, Wednesday everybody is going over to Tifa and Vincent's for dinner. She asked me to invite you before me and Cid came down here. She really wants you to go Cloud."  
  
"Yea...I think I'll go. Just one question. What day is it?"  
  
"Shit! Its Monday man and before you ask me this, they live in Nibelheim."  
  
"Thanks Barret. Theres something I gotta' do before I see everyone again though." said Cloud.  
  
"What?" asked Barret.  
  
"Its...personal. I'm gunna' leave tonight and you and Cid can stay here or leave. Its up to you."  
  
Cid was asleep on the couch and Could and Barret went out to a little restauraunt in town. Palmas Del Mar was the name and Barret and Cloud sat at the bar.  
  
"Well since you been drinkin' so god damn much I think I'll have a few."  
  
Twelve beers later Barret was pretty loaded. They didn't say much. They ate and Cloud had three beers while they mostly small talked. Barret told Cloud things he didn't wanna hear. About Tifa mostly. How happy she was and how pissed she had been getting lately with Cloud. They had been sitting there for an hour and a half when Cid showed up. Cid walked in and noticed the empty glasses at the bar.  
  
"Well Jeesuuus Christ! I can't believe you two came here without your old buddy Cid."  
  
"Yo Cid." said Barret. Cid looked at Cloud.  
  
"Hey." said Cloud.  
  
Cid sat down. "I see you two have had sum fun since I been gone."  
  
Cloud was ready to leave. "I'm gunna leave. I'll see you two at Tifas." Cloud got up before Barret and Cid could say good-bye.  
  
"Hey Cloud! Where the hell you goin'?" yelled Cid.  
  
  
  
Cloud was making for the door with his back to him. "Midgar." Cloud went to the docks and rented a small speed boat. He was on his way.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Wallace and Aeris were passing Costa Del Sol when a small speed boat had just passed them. When the boat passed them though Aeris suddenly came to...  
  
She got off the bed and suddenly began to remember things...the Lifestream. She remembered gathering everyone in the Lifestream to help destroy Meteor. She was starting to remember what happened after that...after Meteor was destroyed all she remembers is suddenly waking up under-water. 'How am I here she thought.' Aeris would realize in time. When the little speed boat was nowhere near them she began feeling a little weaker again, but not as bas as before. She walked to the deck and stood next to Wallace.  
  
"Heeey there. You feeling alright?" he asked.  
  
"Yea, I don't know what happened there before. I just started getting this pain in my back then in my chest...it was too much to take."  
  
"Aeris I wanna ask you something." said Wallace.  
  
"Sure, anything you want."  
  
"How did you get to that forest. I'm positive I would have remembered you."  
  
Aeris took a deep breath and told him everything she could. About Cloud and the others, what they did and what he did to her. What Sephiroth did to her. Wallace listened to everything without interrupting or taking his hands off the wheel once. He was over-whelmed, shocked and confused all at once. She also told him how much she missed Cloud and how much she wanted to find him. Wallace didn't want to ask questions.  
  
"Wow...thats quite an amazing story. I mean...Jesus..." Wallace said.  
  
Aeris laughed. "I can understand if you think that I'm crazy." They both began to laugh.  
  
"I don't know about that...but I do wanna' know how we are gunna find your freind. Also, are you feeling alright? I mean, do you want me to take you to a doctor just to make sure everythings alright."  
  
"No...I'm fine. I think I just need a good nights sleep. Well how about Costa Del Sol. We could be there in about two hours."  
  
"Sure. I love Costa Del Sol. I can't keep telling you how thankful I am Wallace." Aeris replied.  
  
"Oh stop that already. I should be thanking you. I was begining to think that I would just be a lonely old man for the rest of my life and then an adorable thing like you shows up. I coudn't help myself." chuckled Wallace. Wallace was thinking in his head of what Aeris told him about Barret. Could it really be the Barret he knew...he decided he was going to see this through to the end and make sure that Aeris finds them.  
  
Aeris gave Wallace a little peck on the cheek to make the aging but good looking man happy. She could see him blushing.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Author's notes: Well sorry for taking so long to update. I just didn't feel like writing and had no ideas for either Aeris or Cloud. I think this chapter turned out nicely though. This one was as almost as long as Ch.4 but not quite. I'm burnt out from writing this one and I want more ppl to tell me what they think so far before I post Ch. 6. I really wanted to get the story going and also wanted to start to get Cloud out of his brooding stage slowly with this chapter. I already know what I'm gunna write for Ch. 6 and I'm still debating if I should make it all just about Cloud or add Aeris or even other chracters too. Well everyone Please R&R because as I have said before this is pretty much the only reason I am writing this story to see how other fans respond, Cleris supporters or not! Thanx 4 readin'- Naz 


	6. Chapter VI

Soul Mates - A story by Naz927  
  
Legal Disclaimer: You get the picture.  
  
- Soul Mates -   
  
Chapter VI  
  
  
  
Cloud Strife raced through the sea and already he could see the now leaning tower of ShinRa that dominated Midgar. Cloud felt some sort of anticipation to get to Midgar but didn't know why. All he was thinking about was her. He arrived at a shoreline close to the city and got off of the speedboat. Cloud made his way to Midgar and into sector five. He had reached his destination. He was at the sector five church where he and Aeris really met for the first time. Cloud stopped at the door and put his head down. He cleared his mind and remained calm. He thought nothing and said nothing. Finally, Cloud opened the door and walked inside. There was a surprising coolness to the air and it smelled wonderful. It smelled like her. He walked up to where the altar would be and sat down beside the still growing flowers. He sat there with his eyes closed and smelled the air around him. He thought about Aeris and what they said to each other in here. Cloud kept his feelings inside and didn't react as he thought he would. He felt almost enlightened. Cloud got up and stared down at the flowers. He thought about taking some but decided to leave this place in peace. Now he was on his was to Aeris' house...  
  
When Cloud got there he saw Shiek standing in the doorway with a cigarette in one hand and a pistol in the other. He also had a cast on one of his feet. Cloud walked up to the man with absolutely no fear. "What is this?" asked Cloud.  
  
"Da fuck do you think it is bud?" Shiek replied. "You come here for some pussy, or for me to kick yur ass?"  
  
"What the hell do you think you're doing to this house? This house isn't yours. Why don't you leave right now before I get angry."  
  
Shiek was laughing. "This is my house now and I don't give a good fuck if I get you angry or not." He cocked his gun and almost instantly Cloud pulled out the Ultima Weapon and cut the barrel of the gun clean off. "Jesus man, chill, relax!"  
  
"Please...I don't want to hurt you or anybody else. Just get everyone in there and leave and I sware I won't harm anybody."   
  
"Who are you? You that bitches fuck boy? Did she send you over here? I knew I shoulda' grabbed her sexy little ass before she sent someone else here. Last mutherfucker that was with her damn near blew my toe off. That who you take your orders from? Cuz if it is...I aint got shit to worry about." said Shiek.  
  
Cloud didn't konw what to think or say. Now he was angry. He grabbed Shiek by the throat and began asking questions. "What fucking girl are you talking about? Not one you got in there IS IT?!" Shiek couldn't breathe so Cloud let go and put his head down. He didn't want to hurt anybody but he was now furious over what this man had done to Aeris' house. "What girl are you talking about?!" screamed Cloud.  
  
"You know man. That sexy one. She was here a couple days ago with some guy who fucking shot my foot."  
  
"What the hell did she look like? What was she wearing? Don't you fucking lie to me you bastard!"  
  
"Why the hell would I lie? Long chestnut hair, green eyes, beutiful, nice tits, great ass and she had some bullshit pink dress on with a red jacket. If she wasn't with that old fucker I woulda' jumped on her right then and there!" With that last part Cloud punched Shiek in the face. Blood covered his lips and the inside of his mouth. "God damn mother fucker! I didn't do shit to her man."  
  
Cloud had an overwhelming feeling engulf him. "I'm sorry for hitting you. Now please tell me that you are telling the truth."  
  
"I fucking sware." Shiek yelled.  
  
Cloud leaned against the door. He could barely stand. "She was wearing those clothes? She looked like that?" he asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
Cloud looked at the man dead in his eyes and wanted to believe him. He did believe him. "How many days ago was this.?"  
  
"Shit man I dunno. Not that many...maybe three at most."  
  
"Where did she go? Is she in Midgar?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"What was her name?"  
  
"Don't know that either."  
  
Cloud felt so torn and so confused. Now instead of coming here to try and put his torment to rest, he was now searching for her. Where he would look though...he had no idea. He left Aeris' house and asked the people in the slums about her. No one knew anything. Most of the people were on drugs and couldn't even remember where they were. He knew that what Shiek said was too amazing and serious to just disregard. 'Where are you Aeris?' Cloud thought. The PHS phone began to ring. He looked at the number and it said 'Tifa.' Cloud reluctantly answered. "Hello."  
  
"Cloud?! Where the hell are you?" It was Barret. "So I guess you can't make it to Tifas?"  
  
"I was going to after I was done here but something has kinda come up."  
  
"Where the hell are you?!"  
  
"I'm in Midgar. Listen-"  
  
"MIDGAR?! Why in God's name are you in Midgar?"  
  
"I had to do something, now can you just shut the hell up and listen to me?" Barret didn't say anything. "Thank you." Cloud almost laughed. He was happy. "This is gunna' be a little bit hard to believe but I think that Aeris may be alive. I went to her house and some guy said that he saw her here a couple days ago. Don't call me anything. I'm not drunk and I am having trouble believing it myself."  
  
"Uh...well...did you see her?"  
  
"No. I know what your thinking Barret but I gotta' find her. I gotta see for myself. I don't know what I'm going to do but I'm not going to make it to Tifa's. Just tell them...tell them to truth. I don't care what anybody thinks. I have to find her Barret. I feel so good about this. I know shes somehwere out there. I'm gunna go now. Call me if you need anything."  
  
"Wait Cloud!" Before Barret could say anything else Cloud hung up.  
  
'What am I going to do? Where am I going to look? Aeris please give me a sign...I'm lost...'  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Aeris and Wallace arrived at Costa Del Sol early in the morning and got a room at the inn which was right across the street from Cloud's villa. Aeris layed down on the bed and immeadiately fell asleep while Wallace went out to the pub. He sat at the bar and looked at the bartender. She was a woman close to her forties who still had her good looks.  
  
"Excuse me...I'm Wallace, and what might your name be?"  
  
She smiled. "Aimee. Can I get you anything?"  
  
"No thanks. If you woudn't mind, could I ask you some questions?"  
  
Aimee was hesitant at first but didn't think too badly of Wallace. "Sure."  
  
"Thank you. Well, I'm helping this girl try and find her freind. She told me that he has spikey blonde hair and cold blue eyes. His name is Cloud.  
  
A frown fromed on Aimee's face. "Yea, everyone around her knows him. Hes always drinking and causing trouble. No body really knows what his problem is. I feel sorry for him though. He seems lost all of the time and alone. He does fit your description. Was that any help?"  
  
"You have been more help than anyone yet! So is he here?"  
  
"I hate to disappoint ya' but I heard he rented a boat and left here earlier. You're about four hours late. Sorry."  
  
"He will be back though, right?"  
  
"I would assume he would. He lives here but who knows with him."  
  
"Thank you for your help."  
  
"No problem."  
  
"Now...how about that drink?" asked Wallace.  
  
"Sure, you look like you need one."  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Author's notes: Again I know it took a long time to update but I'm glad I finally did. Everyone thanks for the positive reviews and keep em coming! I want to see how everyone responds to the new chapter. I'll try and add some humor in the next one. I need to come up with some ideas on what I'm gonna do next. I feel the story almost coming to an end :( I am gunna try and make it as long as possible though...I'm at least gunna try for ten chapters...maybe more. Well thats about it and as always R&R please as I love to read new reviews! Thanx in advance.-Naz 


	7. Chapter VII

Soul Mates - A story by Naz927  
  
Legal Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Final Fantasy VII (cept for a copy of the game).  
  
Soul Mates  
  
Chapter VII  
  
"So how drunk is Cloud now?" Tifa scornfully said.  
  
"He aint drunk Tifa." said Barret.  
  
"Really? Well where the hell is he?"   
  
"Tifa, babe, just relaaax. You always get mad about him, don't let him get to you." said Vincent. Tifa looked at Vincent first with an angry face but then looked into his eyes and could see that he was only trying to help the woman he loved and immediately felt sorry for Cloud.  
  
"You're right, but I still would like to know where he is, I mean, he said that he would be here."  
  
"Hes in Midgar." sighed Barret. A look of shock and surprise consumed everyone's face.  
  
"Barret don't lie goddamnit! Hes gotta be wasted! The boys went off the deep end! We should go help out the little bastard!" Cid said.  
  
"I just hope hes not there doing what I think he is." said Tifa. Silence overtook the room.  
  
"Well? Da fuck do you think hes doing?" asked Cid. Vincent peered into Cid's eyes. "Uh...sorry there Tifa. What do you think hes doing?"   
  
Vincent smiled.  
  
"Its ok Cid. I don't really care if you talk that way around me. Everyone else does." Tifa said.   
  
"Do you think that he went back to where he first met Aeris?" Red asked.  
  
"I think that he went there because hes so drunk he thinks that he'll find her there. Remember the last time he was here? He said he was gunna' go back to her because he coudn't stand being around all of us." Tifa said.  
  
"Cloud told me that he went to where Aeris used ta live and said that some fool there told him that he saw Aeris. I've never heard him sound so excited. He sounded so different...so...happy. I believe him." Barret said.  
  
Nobody else really knew what to think. The thought of Aeris ever coming back never entered there minds before. The brutality of her death made sure that that thought never entered their minds.  
  
"I just hope he doesn't get himself into any trouble." said Tifa.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Aeris awoke the next day in the afternoon. Wallace was asleep in the other room. Aeris got out of bed and took a long hot shower. She was still having trouble believing she was here. She remembered bits and pieaces of the Lifestream. She also had images in her head of her mother and father.   
  
"Did they tell me something? Why can't I remember?" Aeris got out of the shower and put back on her dress. There was nothing on her body that would resemble a stab wound. Where Sephiroth's massive sword had impaled her there was nothing. She went to a local beach store and bought a bikini. Finally she could relax a little. Everyone there noticed her beauty. It was so pure and natural. As she was laying out she could feel the eyes on her. She wished he was here right now...   
  
Wallace approached her from behind. He wasn't dressed for the beach. He had his fading jeans on and a white undershirt on. He was completely blown away by Aeris in a bikini. The pink fabric highlited all of her amazing curves. He blushed as she noticed him.  
  
"Hi there." Aeris said.  
  
" Well hello there. You look great there cutie!" Wallace said.  
  
"Thanks." laughed Aeris.  
  
"Have I got some news for you!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Your freind Cloud lives here. He left yesterday before we got here but he should be back."  
  
"Are you serious?" Aeris was overjoyed.  
  
"Of course. I geuss we just have to stay here until he comes back. You seem to have the idea."  
  
Aeris smiled. "Well that doesn't sound too bad."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Cloud was back at his boat but had no idea where to go. He saw the bottle of Jack he brought with him. The temptation was heavy. He began thinking about going to the City of the Ancients. Just the thought of that cold and lonely place made him want to pick up that bottle.  
  
"NO! I fucking can't." Cloud was almost compelled to drink. He didn't know why. He knew what would happen if he did. He wouldn't end up anywhere. Images of Aeris with a sword sticking out of her now dominated his mind. The blood running down the cold blade. The blood running from her mouth down her face. Her eyes closing and never opening up again. He was losing himself again and before he knew it he drank half of the bottle. Tears were running down his face when he thought of her. He wished he could have been so much more to her when she was with him. He started up the boat...   
  
He was on his wat back to Costa Del Sol. He was on his way to her. Almost being guided blindly. He was on his way to the Promised Land, and the best part of it all was he didn't even know it.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Aothor's notes: Another chapter complete. Sorry if this one was a little boring but I liked it. I didn't wanna make Cloud all predictable and heroic by searching the world for Aeris. I wanted to show that he was still weak without Aeris and the only way he will get better is with her. Chapter eight is gonna be a lotta fun to write and I can't wait to write it. Expect the next one soon. I love the reviews so far but I wished there were more! I wanna know what FF7 fans think about my little story, so plz R&R! thanks for reading.-Naz 


	8. Chapter VIII

- Soul Mates -   
  
by Naz927  
  
Legal Disclaimer: You should get the point after 7 chapters  
  
Chapter VIII  
  
After a nice relaxing day at the beach of Costa Del Sol, Aeris was still thinking of only one thing, Cloud. Should I wait for him? She decided that it would be best to stay here for awhile. Aeris was more beutiful than ever after a whole day in the sun. Her skin was beutifully tanned. She looked utterly breathtaking. Calling it a day, she said good nite to Wallace and went back to her room and took a long hot shower before she went to bed.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Cloud Strife was a good 4 hours away from Costa Del Sol when his phone rang again.  
  
"Hello." he said. It was Tifa.  
  
"Hey." a shrill voice said. "So how is your little quest going? Good I hope?"  
  
"Tifa...please. You, more than anybody probably think I'm crazy but this is something that I have to do. I have to know the truth. I believe that in some way Aeris is back on this planet."  
  
"Well...did you find her?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Cloud, I'm just calling to say that I'm sorry for being so mean to you these past couple months, I mean, you were my best freind and I never get to see you anymore."  
  
"Those memories you have of me are not even real Tifa."  
  
"They were for me."  
  
  
  
"Listen, I've gotta go." said Cloud.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"I'm not sure yet."  
  
"Cloud..."  
  
"Yea?"  
  
"I hope you do find her."  
  
"Thank you. Good bye."  
  
"Bye." They both hung up their phones. "For your sake at least..." said Tifa.  
  
That was awkward, Cloud thought to himself. He lit up a cigarette and stopped his boat. The dark blue ocean overwhelmed Cloud. It completely surrounded him and seemed endless. Cloud looked up to the moonlit sky and saw a shooting star. His mako-filled eyes followed it. It was as if it was guiding him back...back to Costa Del Sol.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Aeris lay sideways in bed with her hands under her pillow. The cool sound of the wind from her open window spreading acroos the ocean blissfully led her into sleep. In her sleep she was not alone. She was with her mother. Her mother had come to her often in her dreams before, such is the way of the Cetra. Aeris needed her now more than ever. She was full of questions and wanted answers.  
  
"Mom, I have so many questions to ask."  
  
"I know, I will tell you everything Aeris, all you have to do is tell me that you are ready for the truth."  
  
"Truth? Yes I am! Just please tell me how I am here!"  
  
"Aeris, you were allowed to come back because you are our only hope. You are our savior."  
  
"What? I don't understand at all."  
  
"Aeris, your fate was determined a long time ago, before you were even born. When there were more of us, before we were all hunted down, I was entrusted with a task for our people. To bear a child who would clense the planet of the calamity from the skies and who would ensure that our race survived. Knowing that our time was short, the other Cetra sacrificed themselves for me, so that I would survive to bear a child for this task. That child is you Aeris."  
  
"Was me being killed part of the plan."  
  
"You were not killed Aeris, your death was only temporary, the materia that you carried with you all of your life served two purposes. To defeat meteor and bring you back. The materia satyed in the sacred City and when the time was right it brought you back."  
  
"This is too much for me to handle. All of this..."  
  
"I know Aeris. I know you have lived a tough life but all of that is gone now. The world is now safe because of you. I knew that I would die but I also knew that you would be strong enough to do it."  
  
"But I didn't do anything!"  
  
"You did everything. You have to understand that our people took the Cetra prophicies very seriously and you are one of them. You never learned any of them because you were the only one left. There was nobody left to educate you in the ways of the Cetra."  
  
"You could have told me." said Aeris.  
  
"Would you really have wanted me to tell you."  
  
A wave of understanding hit Aeris. "No."  
  
"This all has to be daunting for you I know. You were all we had left though. If I never had a child than our entire race and history would be lost forever. The Cetra would not be the only thing lost though, the very planet itself. All life as you know it would have ceased to exist. This must sound outrageous but it is all true."  
  
Even in the midst of what her mother was telling her Aeris understood. Her whole life she knew she was special. She knew she was an Ancient but she always knew that there was something more. "So why am I here now? Whats next?"  
  
"That is up to you Aeris. I have to go now though, ok?"  
  
"Ok, I understand."  
  
"When you wake up though, I think you will have a very good idea of whats next though. Good bye, I love you Aeris."  
  
"I love you to mom."  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Cloud was only a couple miles away from Costa Del Sol. He got to the port in fifteen minutes. He arrived at 3:30 in the morning. Fashonably late, as always. He thought to himself. He noticed nothing different about the place. No Aeris in sight. Greef-stricken, he went to his home. As he approached the door he saw a note on it. He frantically tore if off the door and read it:  
  
Cloud,  
  
There was a man in the bar today asking about you, he is staying at the hotel and really wanted to see you. Never seen him before. When you get this you should see him.  
  
-Aimee  
  
The note was from the bartendar. The desk at the hotel was closed. Who the hell was she talking about? Cloud decided to sneak around the bottom floor of the hotel and peak through the windows. The first three revealed nothing out of the ordinary but the fourth window though was rather intersting. From the window he could see someone laying on the bed...someone with long chestnut hair...It can't be! He thought. Very silently he climbed through the open window and approached the bed...  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Author's comments: Well, well , well, guess whos back! (Me) I just want to start off by saying that I am sorry for the incomprable delay but I just didn't feel like writing anymore. I truly am sorry and I just hope that everyone who was around for the beginning will come back somehow for the ending (which will be soon). There will only be a few more chapters left and I should have the story finished very soon. Again, I am sorry for the delay and I want to thank everyone who reads and takes the time to review. I opened up my email today and got an alert of a new review which inspired me to finally continue the story. This was a very important chapter for me, as it explains how and why Aeris is back. I had a much more detailed description of the Cetra prophecy in my head but I wanted to shorten it so that I could come closer to finally reuniting the two Soul Mates! I really wanna know what people think about this chapter though so please post reviews. Thanks as always ans I PROMISE you I will finish the story very soon.  
  
-  
  
MTN (a.k.a. Naz) 


	9. Chapter IX

Soul Mates - A story by Naz927  
  
Legal Disclaimer: adaslkdashodnfknlk WHATEVER  
  
Chapter IX  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
As Cloud walked closer and closer to the bed he became more and more nervous, his body was getting hotter and he was now sweating with anticipation. He stood now at the foot of the bed and Aeris stirred and moaned in her slumber.  
  
"...Aeris?" Cloud said. There was no response from her. Cloud sat on the bed, looking over at her. She was more beutiful than he had ever remembered her. She was wearing a pink nightgown that aroused Cloud. Without wasting anymore time he leaned over her and gently kissed her on her sweet, soft and pink lips. As his lips met hers, she roused and her eyes opened at the same instant Cloud's did. Once his cold blue eyes meet her warm green eyes they shared a long and passionate kiss together. Aeris was blushing.  
  
"This can't be real," said Cloud.  
  
Aeris kissed him now, even more longer and more passionately than the last.  
  
"Is it real now?" Aeris's soft loving voice asked.  
  
"Aeris! I can't believe its you! I can't believe your here! How is this possible?" asked Cloud.  
  
"Cloud...you taste like liquor." Aeris said.  
  
Cloud smiled, he knew she was right. Aeris giggled and kissed him one more time.  
  
"How? How are you here right now?"  
  
"I had to come back Cloud, don't you see? I told you I would be back. I did a favor for the planet and did you think that the planet was going to let the last Cetra die? My race has to continue for the sake of this world, I finally undertstand now why I was here and why I was so protected."  
  
"But...Sephiroth, the sword...you died in my arms." As soon as Cloud finished saying those words a single tear rolled doen his left cheek. Aeris kissed lovingly at it and wiped away his tear.  
  
"Isn't the world we live in amazing? Why do you think I smiled at you right before it happened? My death was only temporary Cloud and now I'm back and I don't ever want to be away from you, I love you."  
  
Cloud was now flowing in tears.  
  
"Oh god Aeris, I love you more than life itself and I promise I won't ever let anything bad happen to you ever again. I have been so misreble without you, I just can't believe its really you!"  
  
"Don't get TOO ahead of yourself mister, if you really want me you're gonna have to clean up your act a little bit and brush your teeth!" said Aeris, smiling.  
  
"Oh, your terrible!" laughed Cloud.  
  
"I can't describe how happy I am right now, I've been looking for you."  
  
"Aeris?" asked Cloud.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Do you remember when we were at the Gold Saucer and-"  
  
Aeris blushed, "Yes, I do."  
  
"I'm ready to meet you now." said Cloud.  
  
"I'm glad you finally came around to it, I only had to die to convince you!" Aeris said. With that their laughter and kissed continued, Cloud now laid down next to Aeris and wrapped his arms around here as Aeris slid her soft slender arms around his back and squeezed him hard. Clouds lips moved to down to her kneck and back to her lips. He gently climed on top of her and pulled the covers over them, he quickly and qiuetly slid his pants off and pressed his body against hers, Aeris could feel Cloud against her and warpped her legs around him.  
  
"I'm..." Cloud said.  
  
"Whats wrong?," asked Aeris.  
  
Cloud was now the one blushing, "I'm nervous Aeris, I've never-"  
  
"Please don't let me make you nervous, you don't have to be nervous around me Cloud, just be yourself, I can feel you, its alright."  
  
Cloud could feel her warmth and began to insert himself into her. She was moist and warm, soft, amazing, Cloud coudn't describe how she felt. Aeris moaned.  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
"Just go slow, ok?" asked Aeris.  
  
Their lips met again and Cloud now fully inserted himself into her. He began thrusting and kissed her all throughout the night. After they were done Aeris slept with her body wrapped around Clouds. She didn't ever want to lose him again and she never would.  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
It was now morning.  
  
"Wake up sleepy head!" Aeris was on top of Cloud kissing him and tickling him.  
  
"What are you doing! Thats it!" Cloud sprung up grabbing Aeris and pinned her down on the bed, kissing her kneck and her chest. They made love again and it was much better than the night before.  
  
"So...what's next?" asked Aeris.  
  
"What do you mean?" Cloud asked.  
  
"I want to see everyone! I want to know what's been going on since I've been gone!"   
  
"Oh not much, Tifa got married, thats about it, I don't talk to them that much anymore."  
  
"TIFA! MARRIED!!! OH MY GOD!!!! I DON'T BELIEVE IT!!!!!" excalimed Aeris.  
  
"Wow, your more excited about that then you are to see me! Can't we just stay in bed all day?" asked Cloud.  
  
"Don't push your luck, we can't have sex ALL day!" said Aeris. "We HAVE to go see everybody!"  
  
"Now?"  
  
"Are you kidding me?!!!" asked Aeris. "YES!!! NOW!!!"  
  
Cloud sighed, "Ok, but only because I love you."  
  
KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK  
  
"Aeris, its Wallace."  
  
"Wallace? Whos that?" asked Cloud suspisciously.  
  
Aeris gave him a dirty look, then smiled, "Oh hush!" she said.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES: Sorry for the delay but my short little fanfic is coming to an end. I hate putting off finishing and updating but I have been busy as of late and just plain forgot. I started checking out FF7 AC message boards and remebered I needed to continue my story! I really had no idea how I was going to write Cloud and Aeris's reunion so I just came up with it as I wrote. I think it turned out allright! I tried to make it a little emotional but nothing over the top and stereotypical, I tried to add a little humor to add points to the cuteness factor as well. I also wanted to make it a little sexual too but nothing tasteless, I mean seriously, WHAT else are they gonna do? No more sex scenes though, as I don't yet know how anyone reacted to it yet, I know this chapter was kinda short but I liked it and it was all bout the two lil soul mates. Well I think I'm going to write one more chapter and then put the nail in the coffin on this story. Everyone who has been following my first online story from the beginning I thank you and bear with me on all the grammar and spelling mistakes, I wrote this story using WordPad which by the way SUCKS! So once again, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE READ AND REVIEW AND DON'T HOLD BACK WITH ANYTHING YOU WANT TO SAY, whether its critical or positive, thanks for reading -   
  
- Naz 


	10. Chapter X

Soul Mates - By Naz927  
  
Legal Disclaimer: I do not own any part of FF VII or Square-Enix but if I did i'd be a much happier man!  
  
Chapter X  
  
------------------------------------------------------  
  
At Tifa's house everyone was winding down from the party and all that remained were Tifa, Vincent, Barret and Cid. Yuffie made her way back to Wutai while Red went back to Cosmo Canyon. Tifa was very upset that Cloud once again didn't make it.  
  
"Well, I guess I shouldn't be surprised that he didn't come, right?" asked Tifa.  
  
"Don't worry honey, I'm sure he'll come around sooner or later," said Vincent.  
  
"I just can't believe how much he's changed these past couple of months, I mean, its almost like he has become a different person. I know all of those memories I have of him aren't even real but he doesn't even resemble the strong person who killed Sephiroth with all of us. I mean, he never even revealed how he felt about Aeris until she was gone and everything was over." Tifa said.  
  
"How could he Tifa?" asked Barret. "When she first died, we had stuff to do, stuff that took his mind off of her, after all that went away it really hit him how much he missed her, then you and Vincent got together and he became even more misreble."  
  
"Oh please Barret, Cloud never had feelings for me like that and the feelings I had for him died a long, long time ago." replied Tifa.  
  
"Hey come on now," started Barret. "I didn't mean it like that its just, when he saw you and Vince together and how happy you two made each other it made him feel terrible, we all knew Aeris had a thing for him but he just never showed it when she was alive."  
  
Vincent now cut in, "What I wanna' know is what the hell he thinks he's doin' now? I mean, does he really think that he is going to find her? I honestly hope that nothing happens to him and he doesn't go off and do something stupid like he always does."  
  
"I just hope he finds something, or someone, I mean maybe if he found another woman who sorta looked like Aeris, then maybe he could find some clousure to the whole thing." Barret said.  
  
An image of Aeris suddenly entered Vincent's mind. "Nobody on this earth looks like that girl did, lemme tell ya!"  
  
"Vincent!" yelled Tifa as she gave him a scornful look. Barret was laughing.  
  
"Why don't we call him?" asked Tifa. Tifa picked up a phone and dialed Cloud's PHS number. It was ringing...  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
As Aeris went to get the door for Wallace, Cloud put his clothes on quickly and noticed that his pants were vibrating. Aeris noticed too.  
  
"Jeees, I didn't know I had THAT much of an affect on you!" she laughed.  
  
Cloud smiled, its Tifa. I'll call her back. Aeris opened the door and let Wallace in, Cloud was relieved when he saw how much older the man was.  
  
"So, you must be Cloud, nice to meet you, I'm Wallace."  
  
"Pleased to meet you as well," said Cloud.  
  
"Well I guess I'd better explain things to you, when I...came out of the forest, Wallace was the only digger at Bone Village and he agreed to help me since I had no way of getting anywhere, if it wasn't for him, who knows what could have happened," Aeris said while smiling at Wallace.  
  
"Thank you so much for helping Aeris, I can't even begin to repay you."  
  
"Don't mention it, I'm just glad to see she finally found you, you're one lucky guy to have a girl like that."  
  
"Oh, Wallace, stop!" said Aeris while blushing.  
  
"Well, whats next?" Wallace asked.  
  
"How would you like to come with me and Cloud to see all of are old freinds! It'll be fun!" said Aeris.  
  
"I dunno, you kids wouldn't want an old geezer like me breathing down your necks, I might cramp everyone's style."  
  
"You're not that OLD," said Aeris. "Besides, Barret will be there and he's probably your age."   
  
With the mention of Barrets name, Wallace was suddenly very interested. "Barret?"  
  
"Yea, Barret, he's-"  
  
"Is he a big man? Black? Beard?" asked Wallace.  
  
"Uh-huh, gun for a hand, thats him!" excalimed Aeris.  
  
"Oh, nevermind, I must have the wrong person, you see, I used to be a miner in a town called Coral before ShinRa destroyed it and took it over. I lost everyone, my family, my freinds, there was a man there named Barret who tried to stand up to the ShinRa, but I guess he's dead just like everyone else I ever knew."  
  
Cloud was amazed. "You used to be a miner in Coral?" he asked.  
  
"Yea, but that was a long, long time ago, I lost everyone, my son, my wife, even my little grandaughter." Wallace suddenly broke down in tears and Aeris put her arm around him.  
  
"Wallace, Barret is still alive, he told us what happened, he tried to stop everything but was too late, he thought his daughter Marlene was the only one who survived." said Aeris.  
  
Wallace's tears suddenly subdued. "Mar...Marlene? It...It can't be the same...my grandaughter's name was Marlene!"  
  
"You mean that IS your grandaughter's name, Wallace she is still alive, Barret has been taking care of her. We can go see her!" Aeris was overjoyed.  
  
"I cannot believe what I am hearing, I thought everyone was killed. When...when can we leave?" Wallace asked.  
  
"As soon as mister lazy over there takes a shower and gets ready! I need to go buy some new clothes too!" said Aeris. Cloud noticed her pink dress layed out across a chair and a certain hole in the middle of it.  
  
"Sure, take all the time that you need, I think I'm gonna go have a drink, I need some time to think about all of this. I'll be at the pub when you guys are ready."  
  
"Ok, Wallace, we won't be long." Aeris said. Wallace left and it was just Cloud and Aeris.  
  
"We, won't be long, I already have some clothes to wear." said Cloud.  
  
"Oh no you don't, we're going shopping together so you can tell me how I look! Maybe if you're lucky, I'll let you pick out something special that you want me to wear."  
  
"Do I get to pay for all of this?" asked Cloud smiling.  
  
"Of course!" Aeris said before she kissed him.  
  
After Cloud took a shower and got ready he took Aeris to the most expensive clothing store in Costa Del Sol, Del Sol Garments, a very noteworthy place. One thing Cloud had a lot of was gil, he was pretty much a millionare and he told Aeris to pick out anything she wanted.  
  
"Lets see...I need some new jeans, socks, bathing suits, shorts, skirts, maybe a dress or two...oh and some underwear and some bras..."  
  
Cloud rolled his eyes, he rolled them out of bliss though, in his mind he couldn't believe what was happening, and seeing Aeris so happy and energetic made him feel warm and happy inside, it made him feel like nothing else in the world could. After about 3 hours of shopping in the two story clothing store, Aeris had tried on numerous pairs of jeans, skirts and dresses, she picked out one outfit to wear today. A short red mini-skirt that revealed her luscious long and tan legs and a cute little light blue tank top with a matching short jacket.  
  
"I also picked out something special for you! You'll get to see it later though." she winked. "Ok, I'm gonna' go change one more time, no peeking Cloud!"  
  
"Oh, I woudn't dream of it," he laughed.  
  
Even after the night before and this morning Cloud still hadn't seen Aeris naked, he was picturing in her mind what she must look like and it aroused him tremendously. He couldn't help himself. When Aeris emerged from the dressing room Cloud's heart literally jumped. He couldn't believe just how breathtaking she looked in just a simple little outfit, the men who worked at the store also took notice of how beutiful she looked. Aeris put her hair up too in a way Cloud had never seen before.  
  
"What?" asked Aeris.  
  
"Nothing." responded Cloud. "I like your hair like that."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Aeris you look amazing. Almost everyone here is watching you!"  
  
"Thanks again, heehee, this is a litte awkward with all these eyes on me, help me carry all this stuff."  
  
The pile of clothes that Aeris had mustered up was utterly huge, but Cloud didn't care, he helped her carry all of it and kept a keen eye on her backside as they made there way to the checkout desk.  
  
"Ok...lets see here, the total is...4,798 dollars and sixty-eight cents. How will you be paying for all of this miss?" asked the clerk.  
  
Cloud jumped in, "Cash." Cloud pulled out a wad of money from his backpocket, and gave the clerk 5,000 dollars. It didn't even make a dent in the wad.  
  
"Oh my." said Aeris.  
  
"What?" laughed Cloud. "Its alrite, come on lets go, I think you've kept Wallace waiting long enough."  
  
"Me?! You're the one who said, 'go ahead Aeris, buy whatever you want and how many you want, I don't care', I believe those were you're exact words!"  
  
"Oh you're too much, come on lets go." Cloud said as he put his arm around Aeris while his other arm was carrying a seemingly endless amount of bags.  
  
"Cloud...?" asked Aeris.  
  
"Yea, Aeris?"  
  
"Thank you so much, I've never had such nice things in my whole entire life, I love you so much."  
  
"Aeris, just hearing you say those words to me makes everything I've been through these past months all worthwhile, I love you too." They made it to Cloud's house.  
  
"It's the biggest one!" said Aeris.  
  
"Wait until you see the inside."  
  
He opened the door and let Aeris go in first. Broken beer bottles, glass, cigarettes, clothes everywhere, the place was a complete and utter disasture.  
  
"Wow, so this is what you've been doing all this time..." said Aeris.  
  
"Well you see...Barret and Cid were over a couple days ago and it sorta got kinda trashed, but its nothing I can't fix. Come on lets go!"  
  
Aeris and Cloud were making there way to the pub to get Wallace when Cloud's PHS suddenly wrang. It said Tifa on the ID.  
  
"I guess I'd better answer, uh...hey Tifa..." answered Cloud.  
  
"Tifa! Does this sound like Tifa to you?!" said Barret. "What the fuck man, you said you would make it, what gives?"  
  
Cloud was laughing.  
  
"What the hell's so goddamned funny?!" yelled Barret.  
  
"Barret, have I got a lot of things to tell you!"  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES: Two chapters in the course of two days, I know its a rarity for me! I had a lot of fun writing this chapter, as it is now prolly my favorite one, I hope evryone else likes it too. I wanted Cloud and Aeris to come off as a cute couple in this one and I think that I accomplised that. I also revealed the true purpose of Wallace in the chapeter as well, this was an idea I had for him since the begining and I bet I surprised everyone with that. Also, don't worry, the story will continue! Definately one more chapter coming up and possibly more, when writing this chapter I really liked how Cloud and Aeirs turned out and I want to continue to see how else they interact with each other, maybe another love scene or two in the future, WHO KNOWS! I also wanted to write a long chapter since I had been lacking with the past few. Since its summer again I now have a lot more time on my hands, more than I know what to do with actually and its amazing that this short lil fic began last summer and I'm still not done! I know its nothing monumental like some of the other romance fics on here (Path of Seduction is an amazing story that I recommend yo ANYONE who reads my story!) but I like how my story is turning out and as of right now I am thinking of starting another one that has to do with a younger Aeris before she meets Cloud. All of this is up in the air and I wanna fininsh this story before I even start thinking of writing another one. Well, I hope everyone enjoyed these two new brand-spanking new chapters and anyone who likes my story I please ask you to recommend it to other people so I can get more reviews! Nothing pleases me more than to open up my email and see a new review alert. I think I explained to you all that I write this story with no spellcheck or grammar check so bear with me on the small spelling and grammatical errors, I'M NOT DUMB, I SWEAR! Well thats it for now and as always please please please Read and REVIEW! Thanks in advance -   
  
-  
  
Naz 


End file.
